Sweet Nothing
by kage-kurokawa
Summary: Chap. 4 up as promised... RanKen. Ken in Schwartz territory... poor Ken... rated for a reason... please read and review minna... thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the nth time, I don't own Weiss… it's depressing that I have to keep reminding myself of this fact every time I update a chapter…

A/N: Hello minna san! It's me again… as promised... trying to wheedle out that itty bitty moment of somebody's time with another little ficcie that is wreaking havoc inside what tiny bit of mental appendage I have left… (chuckles!)

As always warnings first… a. this is gonna be a shounen ai fic bordering on yaoi… MALEXMALE pairing (this piece is rated for a reason, ne?)… RanKen as always with a few side pairings… but no very graphic stuff I guess (um… gomen?---chuckles)… so, sensitive and easily offended folks turn BACK now… the last thing I'd like to happen is for someone to squander their precious time here only to rant about their sensibilities… b. This fic is gonna be quite angsty, complete with a few waterworks and a bit funny, a bit fluffy, a bit of action… I have the tendency to get carried away with the dramatics so do forgive me for that… c. the short poem 'Substitute' in the beginning of this fic is mine again, (taken from my dusty archives) I don't know what to make of it, I just thought the theme fits this story… (chuckles) and d. I would like to say in advance that this crazy, sleep-deprived author is gonna put Kenken (via my fave red haired bastard) into the torture chamber once more (slinks away quietly as shiny katanas are unsheathed) just so you know…

Oh and Aya here is Aya-chan and Ran is Aya-kun… Aya's awake…

and sorry for the bad grammar and typos in advance…

Hope you guys read and review! Hugs!

Sweet Nothing

by Kage Kurokawa

_Substitute_

_You look into my eyes_

_But who do you see?_

_You don't say a word_

_Yet I know it's not me._

_Whose touch do you feel_

_When we embrace?_

_Who gives that light_

_On your beautiful face?_

_Whose name do you call_

_When you're asleep?_

_Even in dreams_

_It escapes your lips_

_Will you ever see me_

_When you look in my eyes?_

_When will it end _

_Your silent lies?_

_When will you know_

_That it was me you hold?_

_When will you smile_

_To banish the cold?_

_When will I hear my name_

_Spoken with soft words?_

_But I fear in my heart_

_It will never be heard…_

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 01 Feigning Ignorance

It was the middle of summer, all sunny and warm. Business was booming in a little flowershop somewhere in Tokyo. Bright, colorful flowers in season were selling like ice cream. Four beautiful boys worked busily amidst the crowd of customers and the usual throngs of fan girls. No one can really blame these ladies. What better way to spend a hot summer day than to go to the beach and indulge in some human eye candies?Granted thatthere was no nearby beach around, but there were certainly some nice eye candies around the store.

And it wasn't the flowers.

A tall, lanky blond wiped the sweat on his forehead and sighed. Gushescan beheard from nearby girls. The shopwas uncannily full that day. There were a lot of customers, but still a lot more loiterers. It was quite hard to work in a cramped environment. He had to do something about it.

"Okay ladies, those who are above eighteen fall in line and just leave a contact number. I'll be calling. Those who are underage, please ask either Omi or Ken." He said in a clear voice for everyone to hear. "For those whoenjoy toughchallenges, please see Ran. Thank you."

"Shut up and work Kudou." A growl came from behind. "Those of you who won't be buying anything, get out."

The response was a barrage of 'ooohhhs' and 'aahhhs' at the smooth baritone sound. The red-haired owner of the said voice shook his head a bit and turned to lock himself in the stock room.

A pair of ocean blue greens followed the retreating orange back for a while, with asoft, unreadable expression on them. And then their owner returned to the task at hand.

xXx

At five o' clock four men can be seen closing the quaint Koneko flowershop. A young girlwho lookedabout seventeen ran towards the closing establishment. Her blue hair bouncing behind her in a long braid.

"Oniisan! Tadaima!" she exclaimed.

"You're almost eighteen, Aya. Act like it." Scolded a tall, handsome young man wearing an orange shirt and a slight smirk on his lips.

The young girl wiggled her eyebrows and pounced on her brother.

"You're such a tomboy." He laughed as he pulled on her braid.

"Gaah! My hair!" Aya complained.

"Good evening Aya-chan" greeted a young man with light auburn-blond locks. "How is summer school?"

"It's okay." She sighed. "Boring really, to be honest."

She smiled and waved at the brunette taking the last pot of plant inside.

"Ken-kun, have dinner with us okay?"

Ken smiled back. "Tired of take-outs Aya-chan?"

"Saa, you're his boyfriend. You should spend some quality time together." Aya stated with a brilliant smile.

"Ahh… did Ran try to make something edible again?" Laughed a handsome, slim blonde coming out of the shop cigarette in hands..

"Well, it almost looked edible Yo-tan." She piut on an adorably innocent face before scrunching it up in distaste."But I think it moved when I tried to pick it up."

Pale fingers playfully ruffled through blue braids.

"Some sister you are." Muttered Ran. "And Kudou, no smoking in front of my sister."

"My hair!"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay Aya, what would you like me to cook tonight?"

"Well, I miss your homemade sukiyaki and tempura. And also your pudding…" Aya had that look. That cute, begging, wide-eyed, doleful look that could melt the iciest of hearts.

"Fine, fine Aya chan." Laughed the young soccer coach. "But knowing that you won't havethe ingredients I need, come with me to the supermarket okay?"

"Yes!" Aya jumped and gave Ken a hug. "You're the best Ken-niichan."

"You're spoiling her Ken," admonished her brother with a shake of his head but had a slight smile on his face.

"Well, she IS too cute Ran."

"Of course… she is my sister after all."

"Haughty bastard." Ken teased before trying to steal a kiss.

The redhead moved away with a warning. "Ken…"

Their companions laughed softly at the seemingly teasing gesture.

But they didn't notice the flicker of pain that passed through those blue green orbs. They didn't see the light die from the smiling eyes.

"Oh well," He tried to cover up as cheerfully as he can, turning his back on his friends. "Let's go Aya-chan. The sooner we get what we need the sooner you are fed."

"Yosh!"

xxx

"Ken-niichan!"

"…"

"Hellooo? Anyone there?"

A large daikon was wavingbeforehis eyes. Only to be replaced by a pretty face carrying a worried look.

"Gaahh! Aya," Ken cried out startled.

"Are you okay Ken-kun?" A smooth pale hand touched his forehead. "You're not ill, are you?"

"I'm fine Aya-chan," was the reassuring reply. "I was just thinking of something. There's a reason why you're waving that daikon in my face right?"

"Of course" The girl giggled and gave him 'the look'. "I was hoping you could make some nice appetizer with it, onegai?"

He always fellfor that look.Sigh. "Very well Aya, put it in the cart."

Aya almost squealed and delightfully declared, "You're the best Ken-niichan. I do hope you marry my brother someday!"

Ken snickered quietly but felt his stomach churn.

…

"Ken-niichan?" The braided teen inquired while waiting in line at the cashier.

"Hmmm." Her brunette companion responded distractedly.

"You've been spacing out today. Are you thinking about Ran-niichan?" She asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Ken pushed the cart forward as the last customer paid and was about to respond when Aya suddenly started.

"Oh I know… or I think I do." She smiled thoughtfully and clapped her hands as if she just figured out the greatest mystery of life. "It's almost your three month anniversary!"

Ken smiled at her reaction as he felt his guts drop to the floor.

"Are you planning anything special? Can I help?" She had such a sweet eager face.

If only she knew.

"My brother has never had a relationship that lasted this long. Come to think of it, I don't think he had been in any relationship before you…"

Ken laughed softly as the young lady began an incessant tirade on her brother's love life.

Itwas indeed nearly three months…

xxx

Dinner had been a fairly pleasant affair but for one little episode. Aya kept her companions occupied with animated stories about her day and laughed at her big brother's scowl when she told them about those boys who had been asking her out again.

"Relax Ran. It's not her fault your sister's cute." Ken teased.

"Yeah 'Niichan. I can't help it if they're interested in my gorgeous face." Aya joked andbatted her eyelashes.

"They'd better not come anywhere near the shop." Ran said with a deadly voice.

"Aww, 'niichan… I'm a big girl now… I can take care of myself." Aya said in a playful voice.

"Tch!" Her brother retorted.

"Let your sister go out once in a while. Chill out love." Ken smiled while eating his dessert.

"Shut up Ken. How I raise my sister is none of your business." Ran replied in a low, irate voice that startled the other two, before getting up and stalking to his room.

There was a brief moment of tense silence.

"Umm… Ken 'niichan… Oniisan's just-" Aya wasat a loss on how to begin.

Ken sighed.

"It's okay Aya-chan," He reassured the teen. "Your brother's been a bit irritated all day. Must be the stress."

"You're so understanding Kenkun." Aya studied her brother's boyfriend with a soft, sad smile. She knew her brother wasn't the easiest person to get along with and had to salute this handsome brunette for his patience. Ken-kun must really love her 'niichan.

xxx

"Oniichan, I'm going now!" Aya called to her brother twenty minutes later, said brother is still sulking inside his room like an immature brat. "I'll be back in two hours."

"Going out?" Ken asked coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Hai. I have a killer exam tomorrow and I asked Omi to help me." The blue-haired teen replied at the doorway, putting on her shoes.

"How come you never ask me?" The ex-J leaguer inquired sitting on the couch.

"Since when are you genius extraordinaire, Ken 'niichan?" Aya retorted crossing her arms and raising a perfect little eyebrow, a doubtful look plastered on her face.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ken exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hahaha. See ya later Kenkun. Have fun while I'm gone!" And she closed the door the behind her.

"Teenagers these days," the brunette muttered before drinking his tea.

xxx

Ken entered the room carefully and found the stoic redhead sitting by the window. He walked toward the bed and sat down on it watching his lover cautiously. His presence seemed to go unnoticed.

It hurt. No matter how much he tried to understand the enigma that was Ran Fujimiya, he could only touch the surface. It hurt because even after almost three months his boyfriend was still closed up on him. And knowing the reason why, didn't help matters at all. In fact it only escalated the pain. But he swallowed everything in a gulp. But for how long?

He knew that the night of their three month anniversary would change everything. For the better. For the worse. All at his expense. He tried not to think of it atall.

Finally, his lover stirred and he felt those fierce violet eyes on him. There was a look in them. Something he could not read. The redhead approached the bed without a word and took Ken's lips in a brutal kiss. It always started this way. Clothes found their way all over the room in under a minute. There was way too much intensity in Ran's kisses, in his touches. It was as if his afraid to let go. As if he was denying himself something. As if...

He never looked into Ken's eyes. He alwayslooked everywhere but Ken's eyes. As if afraid of what his lover might find there… why?

Ken knew why. But his thoughts are never reallyorganized during these moments…

And when it was all over, all he can do was lie there and sleep.

A few minutes after the brunette drifted off… Ran got up to make some tea.

xxx

"Tadaima O-niichan." Aya greeted as soon as she entered the apartment and saw her brother sitting on his favorite side chair. As sheexpected, her brotherwaited up for her.

"Hn. Okaeri. Finished your homework?" Ran asked sipping his third cup of tea.

"Hai. Omi expects me to get perfect scores." Aya sat down on the couch.

"Good. Now go to sleep." It was a silent order.

Aya pouted before she remembered.

"Kenkun wa?" she asked.

"Asleep." Was the direct reply. Typical Ran-niichan

"Oh. Okay. Take care of him 'niichan." She reminded him softly before standing up and heading to her room. "O-yasuminasai."

"O-yasumi." Ran replied before his sister closed her door.

After a few minutes, he too got up, turned off the lights and went to his room. He stood by the bed, gazing down at its occupant. His expression was unreadable in the dim room. He took a deep breath before settling under the covers.

xxx

An hour before the sunrise Ken woke up feeling warm and sated. He realized that he had fallen asleep in Ran's bed again. That had been happening almost daily this past month. He vaguely wonders if that was a good sign.

He turned round to face his lover and smiled at the sight. It was wonderful to wake up and watch his lover's sleeping countenance because the redhead looked like an angel fallen from heaven when he was in deep slumber with that small smile on his face. He must be dreaming good dreams.

At this thought, Ken felt something tightened in his chest.

But he smiled anyway.

Maybe it was going to bedifferent today. He kept reassuring himself this.

He smiled and gave his lover a small kiss before getting up and preparing breakfast.

As soon as his lips touched soft, smooth, pale skin… it came like a splash of cold water.

He could cry but he wouldn't dare. He was stronger than that.

He wanted to lash out at someone but it wasn't his lover's fault.

No, it was his fault. He had known. He had always known.

Yet he feigned ignorance, because he thought that he could change the situation in his favor.

He was wrong.

As the word unconsciously escapes those beautiful lips that he had so thoroughly kissed last night, he turned to dress and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to torture himself some more.

The word turned itself over and over in his mind like a mantra that won't let him be. His heart was breaking a little more each time that word is spoken as his love dreams.

'_Youji'._

End Chapter 1

A/N: Am i getting worse? Gaah! I'm cruel. Not so yet, I think… In chapter 2 and 3, you will hate me, i think...Before you guys ask, no this will not be a deathfic coz I don't do deathfics yet… I think reality is quite tragic enough, thank you very much. Happy ending? Debatable… (i think too much...) (chuckles!)

Ummm, were you expecting the last scene? I wasn't, it just suddenly popped out of nowhere. Will this be a love triangle of sorts? …ahhh, methinks that will be the suspense...

I got the title from Weiss Song "Sweet Nothing"...it's a sad, sad song... i think you'll getan english translation at a lyric site...

So how was this? Did I waste your time? Should I continue? Like it? Hate it? No comment? Just click the review button, if only to say "no comment". Thanks in advance minna.

Will post chap 2 in five to 7 days coz it's still halfway finished.

Ja, mata raishou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine… never will be… comprende?

A/N: Wow you guys. Thanks so much for the awesome revs… i'm glad you're interested in this one...

To Akito-kun: my first reviewer... thanks... i also don't mind deathfics when i don't like the character/s who ends up dead...

To Soko: thank you... it will turn up the way plot bunny in my head insists it to be (screaming, yelling, and pounding headaches included) (chuckles)

To Kiori133:Thanks... Yes bad, bad Ran... poor little kenken... the answer to one ofyour questions will be on chapter three... i hope you stick out till then...

To heaven goddess: Thanks very much ... i'll keep what you wrote in mind...

To Rapunzel4: Thank you... especially for the reminder... i often forget to double check my work... i'm the type and post kinda author... guilty... you reminded me the value of revision... i hope i don't make as much errors on this one... i'll correct chap one when i get the chance...

To SachikoV: thanks... unrequited love? we'll see.

To Blackdrak: thanks... yes Ran's a bastard... Youji? see this chap...

To hiro: ran leaves kenken? not in this chap... coz it in Yo-tan's POV

To boXx: thanks... that was a nice long review...

To rebelyell59, Susan,rosefaerietalered, KireiAya, ree, Moon without a Sun, Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I really appreciate it minna san! Made my days...

Okay for this short chap,it's from Youji's point of view… No real Ran-Ken action on this one... this chap is not what i had in mind originally... but oh well, my plot bunny is rude... you are so gonna hate me… probably… here's a hint… Youji's notexactly a bastard… that's all you get… chuckles! I am in the process of digging a hole to hide in now…

On with the torture…

Sweet Nothing

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 02 Not What You Need

He wasn't blind. He was far from stupid. He could be accused of many things but dimwittedness was not among them. Of course he knew.

He noticed the subtle stares. The call for attention masked in cold acidic words. The discreet touches in the guise of accidental contacts. The little gestures of allowing cigarette breaks. He knew that Ran Fujimiya was flirting with him, albeit it was a strange form of flirtation if he ever saw one. But it was exactly what it was.

He knew this very well.

After all, he was Youji the Great. Dr. Love. Romance specialist. The amorous Cassanova. Most fuckable man this side of the planet. Ultimate sex god. Playboy extraordinaire… you get the idea. He's seen it all. And he's done it all. (A/N: chuckles… gomen, got carried away…)

It didn't really come as a surprise when he recognized the signs that Ran was attracted to another man. Come on, the way he would brush Sakura off and often avoid her like plague would really make anyone suspicious. He didn't know if that really made Ran gay. Maybe he's bisexual like Youji.

To be honest, he was flattered. He wore that big goofy grin every time he found himself alone. The mere realization that Ran was attracted and interested in him made his pants shrink several sizes smaller. After all, that cold, red-haired bastard was one hot piece of meat. He was very much tempted to throw away that unspoken rule he created about not screwing co-workers. Almost.

If there were no complications, his unspoken rule would have been out of the window in three seconds. But he had things to consider. Not really a what but a who. And the who was in the form of this equally gorgeous brunette with clear blue green eyes. Ken Hidaka. Who also happened to be one of his most trusted comrades. And one of his closest friends. Oh alright, one of his best friends.

Ken was in love with Ran. It wouldn't take a genius like Omi to figurethat out. Or a professional love expert like him. Ken looked at ran the way Ran would sometimes look at Youji when he thought that the blonde's attention was elsewhere. The problem laid in the fact that Youji was not in love with his esteemed leader. Sure Ran would make a good dessert for a night or two. Maybe a week. Or a month at most. But there were many other pretty fishes in the vast ocean. And Youji was never one to say no when the lamb chased the lion.

He knew he couldn't give Ran what the redhead was seeking. Ran was not in love with him. Not yet. But Youji senses that the latter was onhis way there. The glares were becoming a shade softer each day. It would never work out. Of this Youji is certain. They'll only end up hating each other and destroying their already complicated friendship. They'll also hurt somebody else. Ken.

Youji knew that Ran realized that their soccer playing friend was interested with their violet eyed teammate. Hell almost everyone who looked closely enough would know. On the other hand, the blonde believed that Kenken still thought that he was doing a good job of hiding his feelings. Youji almost pities him at times. Ken is a great guy, a bit on the gawky side, often tripping on his feet, but a great guy nonetheless. He bore Youji's antics with a laugh and a blush. He was an easy going fellow. Always the optimist. Always willing to give people their chances. You could accuse him of being gullible and get away with it. Youji often wondered how someone who could kill in cold blood so efficiently be so naïve at the same time. Omi may have the baby face but it was Ken who still had a kid's heart. And it showed when heeverytime he dealtwith his young charges at soccer practices. He's been a good friend all this time. Youji didn't think that a few nights of meaningless trysts with the love of Ken's lifewas gonna be worth losing a great friendship.

If Ken had been interested in him as well, he might also take the man into consideration. He was cute and all that soccer training does wonders for those toned abs, not to mention that shapely ass.

His thoughts turned back to Ran. Ran Fujimiya. Mr. Freeze incarnate. Untouchable. Unreachable. That holier-than-thou-so-go-to-hell bastard. They seldom saw each other eye to eye. But there existed a mutual respect for each other underneath… deep... really, reallydeep down… beyond the sarcastic and heated exchange of words. Maybe that wasthe sexual tension. Okay, so that wasn't a maybe.Their pale comrade had somewhat mellowed down after his sister woke up about eight months back. Aya really made a big difference on her big brother. Her cheerfulness and love for life made her click with everyone. Ran was smiling a bit more freely nowadays. He even joked on rare occasions. They were corny. But you have to applaud the effort.

Ran ignored Ken most of the time, unless it wastoboss him around. Despite this, Youji believed that the brunette was exactly what their leader needes. That was, a good, healthy, loving relationship with all the quirks and sappiness that followed it. Ran needed someone strong but open. Someone who could tell him when he was out of line and yet make him see the simple joys of living. Someone who could make risking his heart worth it. And it was not this blonde, sexy playboy.

Ran needed someone who knew how to give in every now and then. Youji was just about as stubborn as Ran. Ken was not.

Ran needed someone who could be patient enough with him. Youji sure was not. But Kenoften took everything that was thrown to him… within reasonable limits.

Ran needed someone who knew how to cook. Youji and kitchen was synonymous to poison. Ken, however, was a born in the kitchen.

Ran needed someone whowould be loyal and could make him feel secure. Youji just needed a temporary distraction. Ken was in love with Ran.

The two were already friends to begin with. There was trust. And there was respect. All it would need was time.

It was nnever really a question of who must get the red-haired iceman.

It was more of how the hell can this gorgeous creature make Ran see that what he needed was this other gorgeousguy who clearly adored all of him, aloofness, rudeness and arrogance included?

How can he accomplish this without appearing to blatantly reject his leader?

Well his chance of a lifetime came oneevening three months ago…

xxx

_The shop closed a bit later than usual. The deliveries took some time and Ran waited for Youji to return. Ken left early to coach his little bunch of misfits and Aya pestered Omi to accompany her to the library for some research. It was already six o' clock when the lanky frame of the awaited one finally entered the shop through the back door._

_Ran was standing beside the counter with a glare on his face. The new arrival gave him a lopsided grin and an apology._

"_Sorry I was late. The recipient of the flowers moved across town. I got the new address and had to go to another direction." Youji sighed and mused aloud. "If the sender was her boyfriend, how come he didn't know where she was staying now?"_

_His companion just rolled his eyes. And reached out a palm._

_Youji came up to Ran and handed him the keys of their delivery bike. As soon as their fingers touch, it came like a magnet. _

_Green met violet. _

_Gazes hold. _

_Faces meet. _

_Almost touching._

_But not quite._

_Youji pull back with a lazy grin._

_Ran snaps out of his daze and glowers fiercely._

"_Are you playing with me Kudou?" There is frustration and disappointment in that tone._

_A sigh._

"_No, I am not." Youji backs away a few more paces._

"_Then why the hell are you fucking with my head?" Eyebrows raised._

"_I'd rather fuck you really. But…" Trailing off._

"_But what?" Exasperation._

"_Things are a bit complicated Ran." Explanation. _

"_Is this about Ken?" Demanding._

"_What about Ken?" Feigning innocence._

"_Don't play dumb. You know about Ken and his little crush on me. Everyone who's not blind can see that." A dare to deny it._

"_Partly. But no." Not quite conceding._

"_I'm not interested in Ken. I want you." Very direct._

"_I'm not healthy for you Fujimiya." Thus a direct response._

"_I didn't say you are." An agreement._

"_I can't give you what you need." Trying a hand at reason._

"_Some part of my body says otherwise." The functions of some human anatomy was seldom reasonable really._

"_Yeah mine too. But I'm not to let you make the biggest mistake of your life." A plea for understanding._

"_Really?" Skepticism. _

"_I'm nice that way." Smug._

"_So everyone gets it but me. Typical tease, aren't you?" An insult?_

"_Damn it Ran, I can give you what you want anytime, anywhere. But I cannot give you what you need, get it?" taking on the role of the good guy._

"_And what do I need, mother?" Sarcasm._

"_You need to have a good stable relationship. Think about Aya for heaven's sake?" Frustration._

"_What has she got to do with this?" Fleeing from the subject?_

"_I don't want to hurt her. I adore your little sister like my own. I don't want that to be ruined because I caused you pain. And I will hurt you Ran. The last thing I need right now be in a relationship that involves anything else other than purely sexual gratification. You are developing feelings for me. And you will hate me after you realize that I am not what you have been looking for." Ah, the dramatic tirade._

"_Youji-" Stop._

"_Ran, don't give me that no strings attached crap that I've heard countless of times. Strings are deceitfully attached along the way and ending up weaving a spider's web." Very smart blondie._

"_There is a point to this conversation right?" It's getting tiresome. Going in circles._

"_Okay, you know what? I'll make you a deal. Three months. Give Ken a chance. And I mean a fair, clean chance. If in three months, just three, you still believe that he is not what you need… I'll give you one night to prove to me that I am exactly what you require. What do say?" A challenge._

"_Playing saint doesn't suit you Kudou." A taunt._

"_Yes, but being a responsible friend does." A sense of justice. Coward._

"_Fine, I'll give Ken a chance. If it doesn't work out, it's on your head." Never one to back down._

"_Hai. He'll have you wrapped around his long, slim finger yet." Hope._

"_I don't think so Kudou. But we'll see…" The doors are opened._

_Unknown to the two young men, a certain brunette walked slowly out the still open back door with a wide eyed look of confusion evident on his sun-kissed face. He went back to the shop because he forgot the sports magazine that he borrowed from Omi. He didn't expect to walk in the middle of an almost kiss and then hearing the whole exchange of words. He didn't know if he wanted to cry because of Ran's biting words about him. He didn't know whether to be angry that he's being treated like some racing horse jockey, or be relieved that he'll get a chance to prove his worth to the person who resides in all his midnight dreams._

_A week later he said yes._

xxx

Youji let out a long chain of smoke. It was almost three months now. Next week will be Ran and Ken's third month anniversary. He hoped thatfor Ken's sake,Ran forgot about the bet. Not bloody likely. The stoic redhead almost didn't treat Kenken any differently and only acknowledged to the rest of the gang that they were dating. Otherwise, therewere no public displays of the relationship. But he can see that Ken was making an effort to show his affection to his boyfriend in little yet meaningful ways. Home cooked lunch or snacks carefully made. Little notes on order slips. A stolen kiss here and there much to the redhead's dismay, even as that little smirk forms at the edge of his lips. Cooking dinner for the two siblings. He practically lived in Ran's apartment now.

Yes. Ken was turning out to be the perfect, devoted partner to Ran.

He wondered if that bastard appreciated the brunette. He'd better.He should know by now how lucky hewas to have someone as special as Ken to take care of him.

But part of him was quite curious. He wondered if Ran will show up.

Hopefully not.

Youji has found a pleasant way to spend the past three months.

He found himself a new distraction. Something he picked up at a local bar one night.

He was having an inkling that this one would probably last a bit longer than Ran would have.

After all, thisnew hobby was almost as skilled and as experienced as the master of the bedroom arts was.

"Ran out of gas kitten?" a husky voice came from beneath red silk sheets.

"Just taking a breather pretty face." Finishing the cigarette.

"Aww… did I drain the kitty's stamina?" Tease.

"We have all night gorgeous…" A leacherous grin.

"Then better get started now blondie. I hate being kept waiting. Especially when the thoughts are not about me."

"Then don't blame me for your limp tomorrow, my dear berserker."

"That's not me but...hmmm… I might just blow your mind…"

"Shut up and do it then... Schuldich."

End Chapter 02

A/N: Ahhh… a short little chappie… Youji, Youji what have I done? A bet? Tsk, tsk, tsk… And what hell was Schuldich doing here? Kage, Kage… bad, bad Kage. Go and hide…

I didn't think anybody was expecting what I just did…

Hate it? review… disappointed? click the review button and tell me so... intrigued? Please, review. Wanna throw that keyboard at me? Tell me so… review…

Things begin to fly everywhere as different ammunitions are thrown toward the author's hideout… ewww… rotten tomatoes… broken bottles… Hey! Is that a Ken plushie! Scampers quickly to grab plushie and going back to shelter…

If ya don't hate me now… you'll definitely hate me in the next chappie… it's quite long...the scene's complete in my head and am writing I down…

will post in 5 to 7 days...

ja minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Weiss… not mine… end of story… not the story below though (chuckles!)

Thank You so much for the reviews...

Ah, minna san, gomenasai ne? It been over two months ne? Ya think I died and gone to hell? (chuckles! not quite dead yet but you could say I've been in hell) Did anyone miss me? No? (pouts) Well I got sick… literally and figuratively. In fact I've caught the cold again. Sigh! Life's been bitchin' so I had to hibernate from civilization for a while. My 5-year old system crashed when I came back, which is both good and bad… bad coz all my files, which I forgot to backup went poof (schoolpapers, artworks, stories) and I had to rewrite everything, I got behind my school work… and good coz I finally learned the value of back up cds and my folks got me a new one as an advanced Christmas present… which is bad coz I'm not getting anything else from them this Christmas… sobs… oh well…enough mumbo jumbo...here is the re-written chapter 3 which came out a bit different from the lost original…

Warning! Angst ahead… okay maybe not so much… also some language… and do forgive the slightly philosophical aura of this chap… got carried away…(chuckles!)

A lot of thank yous for the reviews... And if by some miracle you guys are still here and reading this... here's to the reviewers...

To my long time reader:HeavenGoddess: You still there girl? or have you lost patience with me? Chuckles.Thank youso muchfor the review. Sorry it took so long. About the beta... does the offer still stand?

To rebelyell59: thank you for not throwing anything for now... chuckles

To Valsha: Thanks. Yeah i know Schuldich is Mastermind but i'd like to think he'd make Youji berserkin bed (Chuckles! author hit in the head by apaperfan by a certain irritable monkfor having mind in the gutters...)

To hiro: thanks.schu will be dessert for? quite some time in this little ficcie...

To Moon without a Sun: I agree... i feel bad for kenken too... but somehow a sadistic streak comes out when i write plots for my favorite charas. Oh and one review will be fine thanks... chuckles...

To boxX: well, i love Ken angst. Can you blame me? I thinks he's quite pretty when he cries... love that pic of him under therain inthe ending song "It's Too Late"

To S3: How long? Until i find a way to make Ran suffer for a change? chuckles

To bffimagine: complicated that a cat wound in a ball of yarn? that's one way of seeing it... interesting... chuckles

To Gillian Sillis: so sorry... see reason's above...my life's been comlicated lately... i've just managed to uncomplicate it last week... chuckles... anyways, if i don't update within the next two weeks, you're free to sic shi-ne modeRan on me or something... chuckles

To Comtess, Murasaki Yanagi, Sachiko, Rosefaerietalered (that is such a long name), Kiori133, Blackdrak, NIX: Thanks so muh for the reviews... hope you enjoyed and hope your still interested enough to read and review?

A/N: You are so gonna hate me for this part…probably… and for the following chaps as as well as the plot thickens to torture poor little Kenken to the brink of… (secret!)…

Okay this crazy author just gonna deepen that hole dug before and will be crawling in so as to avoid unidentified flying thingies from all directions… enjoy… or be annoyed… (chuckles!)

Do read and review!

Sweet Nothing

Chapter 03 Lacrimae Rerum

The moon was full and the sky was clear. The bright constellations graced the night sky like abstract symbols on a blank canvas. It made the perfect backdrop for midnight walks, romantic outdoor dates, and other intimate interludes. Paradoxically, it was also a mocking milieu of sorts. Especially for the brokenhearted fools who believed in the power of that clichéd idea of love. It could be likened to an illusionary oasis in the middle of a vast scorching desert at midday. Beautiful, tempting, haunting… but out of reach… and never really there at all.

Hopeless romantics would say that love could conquer everything. That it would be able to heal any pain. That love could be enough… a pillar of strength and a source of happiness. Love could create miracles.

The more cynical ones would say that love would only bring pain and complication. Love was for the weak. To love was to suffer. It was better to be alone. Or for the more bitter, love was just plain bullshit.

Love was just a concept, a state of mind. Humans as a whole were fickle-minded. One minute they spout the sappiest things, then they would be spitting venom the next. Everything was about choices and decisions. To love was a decision. To be brokenhearted was a choice.

Someone once said that "no one can hurt you without your consent." And yet, even if one were rational enough to agree to that, why does it continue to hurt? Why do people keep on allowing themselves to feel the pain? Why are there so many bloody martyrs for love? Are people masochistic by nature?

Or maybe love was without reason. It's but the spontaneity of human nature. After all, there are those who claimed that one cannot choose who they fall in love with. It just happens. Well then maybe the world will go to hell tomorrow…

These were not coherent thoughts.

But then again, he was anything but lucid at the moment.

He was going past sixty…seventy… eighty… ninety kilometers per hour and still rising… The chilly night air seemed to permeate even through his thin,white log sleeved shirt. He steered his motorbike like a madman through the deserted highway, riding with unseeing eyes. If one could see beyond the dark shaded helmet, one would see the free flowing liquid cascading from deep blue green eyes.

It hurts. It fucking hurts. And it was all his fucking fault. There's always been that ridiculous creed about men and tears. But here he was, beyond caring. Beyond reason. Beyond control.

Hence the tears.

He wanted to scream but it would only be muffled by his damn helmet anyway. He wanted to shake his fists at fate or pulverize something, but these acts would impede his driving down the narrow, twisted, highway at ludicrous velocities. So he settled for the tears. Who cares if he's driving blind?

He had been an idiot and he knew it. What was even sadder was that everyone around him had known this as well, but no ever bothered to mention it to him. Still it was his call. He took the risk.

In the end, was it worth it?

No.

It wasn't.

It never was.

Had that throbbing organ on his left chest not constricting his goddamn breathing every other second, he would have laughed.

At himself.

At his predicament.

At the whole world.

Oh wait. The whole world came crushing down on him.

Or at least, his version of his whole world.

When did he becoming so damn introspective?

Oh yeah, since the day he decided to take the plunge to hell.

And now, he knew how his victims felt when he accomplished his work. He now had a vague idea ofwhat it felt like to consciously take those razor sharp bugnuks and bury them deep into his body, pullingthe razor sharp clawsdown, not quickly like in missions, but ever so slowly, feeling the weapon break every fiber of clothing and skin, through the muscles and the veins, and breaking bones. All these, without spilling a drop of blood.

Flashback

He knew the moment he woke up that it was not going to be a good day. Nervousness and anticipation warred within him. Even as the weather seemed to smile down upon the mundane world, an unsettling feeling stayed with him all through the day. And with a good reason to, as proven by the events that evening.

It was Sunday. The quaint little flowershop was closed. This gave Ken Hidaka some time to make the evening extra special.

Why?

Well, tonight was going to behis third month anniversary with Ran. He enlisted Aya-chan's help to distract her big brother for the day. And tonight Aya was thoughtful enough to ask one of her friends for a sleepover. Ken thought affectionately that the girl was really one of a kind.

He got movie passes to some Italian art flick that Aya told him her brother wants to see. Hell, he couldn't even pronounce the words in the ticket. But hey, this night's more for the redhead than him. Then again, the whole relationship's all about Ran. And with this line of thought, he felt that sour acidic sensation gnawing at his gut for the umpteenth time that day.

He already prepared all of Ran's favorites for dinner, took a bath and dressed a little bit more properly for the night. That meant no denims, no sweatshirts or soccer jerseys. Meaning he had to buy some new clothes. As he fitted his outfit for the night, he wondered if he made the right decision of enlisting the help of Aya and Youji together. Granted they finally opted for a simple, white, loose, long sleeved, silk polo shirt, but did they have to coerce him to buy and wear that tight, tight, did he mention tight, black leather pants? Damn, but the leather's way too tight for his tastes.

No boxer of his is gonna fit on these pants. And he'd rather die than take Mr. Casanova's advice of wearing athong. Oh what to do? What to do?

He styled his hair the way Youji taught him how. So now, for the first time in his young, troubled existence, he wore… hair gel.

Damn. All these things, all these sacrifices, for a bastard whocan't seem to appreciate all the effort that he had given to this very dysfunctional relationship of theirs... that's enough to make normal, rational people to question whether it's worth it.

Sigh.

Ken had always thought that it was. Ran was worth everything.

Damn was he wrong.

Aya-chan knocked on his door half an hour early. The enthusiastic young lady greeted him with a charming smile and offered to help him set up dinner at their apartment. They carried the food and the wine and the flowers back to the apartment of the Fujimiya siblings. Of course Aya-chan's eagerness to help had absolutely nothing to do with the boxed inari-zushi, egg roll, and fresh octopus salad that Ken packed for her sleepover tonight. No, she was wishing from the goodness of her heart for her brother's and her friend's happiness. Food had absolutely nothing to do with it. Nope. Absolutely nothing.

The trek to the apartment seemed to take eternity to the brunette. He felt his hands shake a bit and hisknees seemed to wobble slightly every now and then.

And the moment Aya-chan opened the door…

Ken felt his world just fell apart. It's an overly used expression to describe how a person would have felt when he justhad his heart broken in an instant, but it was a very apt description.

Because there in the room was his lover passionately shoving his tongue down someone else's throat.

Because there in the room was one of his best friends pushed up against the wall.

Because there in the room was nightmare coming to life.

Because there in the room was the realization of what a farce everything had been.

Because there in the room was where the pieces of his battered heart scattered on the floor.

As the carefully boxed and lovingly prepared dishes fell down from trembling hands.

As the bottle of expensive red wine came crashing on the white rug.

As a neatly wrapped gift found its way to the floor.

As Aya's shocked gasp pierced the night air.

As footsteps were heard running away.

The last thing he heard was Aya screaming…

"Onii-san! Youji! How could you!"

How could you?

How could you?

How could you?

The words echoed in his ears as he ran to his place to get the keys to his bike. Not bothering with a jacket, he ventured into the chill of the night, lightly clothed and in a distraught state of mind. As he was revving up his motor, he saw two tickets peeking out of his shirt pocket. He hastily threw them to the ground and went his way leaving behind a heavy cloud of smoke. He rode for hours, refilled his tank and hit the highways some more. Ah. If only those headlights heading towards him weren't suddenly too bright.

End flashback

"Ah. The night is beautiful don't you think?" Long, slender fingers gripped the steering wheel with such careful hands one would think he was holding fine china or one of his favorite bedmates. But then again he had always treated his car better than his lovers. After all, it's far more expensive than they'll ever be.

"…" Silence greeted him as he took a side glance at his young companion on the front seat.

"You are awfully quiet. Lover's quarrel?" He teased. He knew this young man was seeing someone. Ah. Someone that he thought his colleagues will not approve of.

"Stop probing." Glare and a warning.

"Ah. Should I apologize then?" He countered. He loved seeing people riled up.

"You are quite talkative tonight." His brown haired companion observed while keeping those fine bright eyes on the road..

"Yes I am, aren't I? I suppose it's because I'm getting quite sleepy. And that is not a good thing when one is driving."

"Let me drive then." The brunette said.

"Nice try, but no. The last time you drove, my baby had two scratches on it." He'll never forget that one.

"That wasn't even my fault." The younger one reasoned.

"Kids are so reckless nowadays." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Maybe we should get you one of those little bike toys your catamite is so fond of using."

Glare.

A mobile phone rings and broke the growing inane atmosphere. The driver took the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hai?"

"Oh yes we'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes we brought takeout. And yes we ordered your favorite, your highness."

"I'm driving, you know."

"Yes I'm not going over the speed limit… by much."

"Yes he's beside me looking sulky." A swat. "Hey cool it."

"Hai. Hai. Hai."

"Oh please! Stop sounding like a nagging wife. It doesn't suit you, you tight…"

Screeching brakes. A nasty thud.

"Watch the road!" His companion shouted.

"Oh shit!" Was all he can say.

"You hit someone." Wise ass.

"Oh okay." He said lamely before going back to the phone.

"Uh, what happened you say? Well, I just hit someone. Bye!"

Click.

"My baby's gonna need some repairs. Dammit!" He cursed. He's got hefty insurance, but that is not the freakin' point.

"You hit someone." The person beside him repeated.

"Who cares?" "He bellowed. He could care less. He's baby's damaged.

"I caught him though. But not before he hit his back on the railing." An explanation.

A car door slams.

"Damnfuckinwasteoftime…mybaby'sdentedbad…he'llpayfuckincostofrepairs…"

"Stop grumbling and look at him." Shorter one scolds him from with the car.

"Why the hell should I?" He approaches the unconscious figure anway.

"Well, we're supposed to be reformed." Ignore that.

"Supposed to be…" A smirk.

He focused on the man lying on the ground.

Eyebrows raise slightly.

"What's this? A kitty frolicking in the night?"

He knelt by the inert figure, opened the light shirt, and felt for ay broken bones. Hmm… Maybe a broken rib or two. He lifted the helmet. Ah. No head injuries save for a few bruises. Nothing that will scar. Good. He'd hate to see that pretty face marred. And pretty face it was indeed. And damn will you look those abs. It's a sin to have those abs with that pretty face.

"Is that who I think he is?" His forgotten companion peered curiously from the car window.

The streaks of undried tears thatcovered those pale, cold cheeks added a sense of vulnerable beauty to the unconscious, injured figure under the pale light of the moon. Ah. He's always a sucker for lovely, wounded, fragile looking strays that can put out sharp claws. Pity this one's been marked.

"Kitty cat's been crying. I sense desperation. Ooh. Heartbreak. Yummy." He reveled in the bittersweet taste of sorrow that flashed in his mind. That was one his favorite flavors. His revelry broken by a quiet voice that leaked of impatience.

"Quit picking on his brain. I'm getting quite hungry."

"Okay then, let's go home." He sighed.

"Do I get to drive, now? I won't seem to be able to do much damage to your car anymore."

"Very funny. I'd rather trust our maniacal comrade than you. Now scoot over we're bringing home a new pet."

He lifted the injured body into his arms, blood staining his quite expensive suit. He cursed his luck. It had been his favorite suit.

"Doesn't that one have an owner?"

"Ah yes. But it seems this kitten's master is a bit too careless. Letting such a beautiful breed straying out alone."

"Are we keeping him?"

"We'll see. If his owner wants him back. He'll just have to come and get him from us.

"I don't like that smile." A pause. "Don't you already have a kitten to play with?"

"Well... maybe we'll give him to our very own tight-assed bastard to play with. It'd be nice to see him preoccupied with something other that those dull paperwork and boring meetings he so immersed in these days."

"Hmm… that will be interesting indeed. You are evil Schuldich."

"Why thank you, Nagi. We're taking home another kitten tonight. What will Crawford say? Well, I supposed three out of four won't be too bad."

End Chapter 3

A/N That was short. About 2380 words… oh well… so how was it?

Do review, onegai? It's always appreciated.

Surprised with the chaps end? Hate it? Like it? Do tell... R&R... Thanks!

Ha! eveything's going down... wanna see me torture Ran... or Youji? or poor battered Kenken some more...

As I'm feeling loads better now despite my cold, I'll update again in a week or two. This time that's a promise. Feel free to throw rotten eggs at me when I break it.

Now i'm gonna review lots of fics that i've missed from all my fave series... damn. my hands are gonna ache bad.

I'm gonna update other ficcies soon. An maybe a little One shot Christmas RanKen fic as an apology gift for being gone quite a while... chuckles...

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: this is tiresome ne? demo, Weiss not mine, never mine, will never be mine… sad, sad, sad…

A/N: Thanks for sticking around readers… here's chappie four as promised. I'm making pic for this as well as Frost which I'll be posting… well, I don't know where I'll be posting it yet… I will correct some if not most of my spelling and grammar errors from previous chaps tomorrow… do forgive me, I forget to edit (not that does much good… chuckles)

Warning: err… slightly (re:mild) disturbing scenes and language (what do you expect from Schartz?)… though I've seen a LOT worse… the warning's for the ever so squirmish I guess… chuckles… for those who've yet to see Weiss Gluhen, spoilers on Crawfie here (why Crawfie? I'm sure many you figured that out, if not I'm think you'll get the idea by the end of this chap)… this chap turned out a tad darker and longer than intended… hope I don't bore you…

My usual Thank Yous and replies…

To Comtess: Thanks. I feel sorry for Ken too…

To Moon without a sun: Thanks…my sentiments exactly…

To Kiori133: Thanks… here's the update… Schu keeping Ken? We'll see…

To nika: Thanks… I did update sooner than last time (chuckles)

To carrothien: Thanks. I love Ken angst too… and I can be quite sadistic about it as well (chuckles)

To Kirei Aya: Thanks… sorry to keep you waiting long…

To Tigermink: Thanks… and hmmm (thinking)

To Siberian Emerald: Thanks… Brad/Ken? (thinking) (tempting suggestion) (will think) (chuckles)… and I think your English is just fine…

To SachikoV: Thanks… sadistic huh…look here and see if they are (chuckles)

To Blackdrak: Thanks… glad you enjoyed...

Are you curious about what really happened with Ran and Youji… well I'm saving that for next chap (chuckles… evil author needs to be bonked in the head for teasing reader/s)… anyway, this is on Ken in Schwartz territory…

Do review minna… if only to say that you have nothing to say (chuckles)

Sweet Nothing

By Kage Kurokawa

Chapter 04 Of Hunters and Preys

A pair of yellow eyes watched hungrily, piercing the partial darkness of the wide, elegantly decorated room. The moon filtered through the glass windows, illuminating a peacefully sleeping figure on the bed. Soft, silken ivory sheets covered the contrasting tanned and hard-lined form sprawled on fine cushions. The glowing golden orbs traced the contours of his subject greedily. He was the hunter and that slumbering creature over there was his prey. He walked restlessly, albeit ever so quietly on the marbled floors carefully staying on the shadowed side of the room. He pondered painstakingly on how to capture his prey without much suspicion. After all, his 'associates' might be a tad upset if they found out that he played with dessert without permission. Especially that overly rigid one who had always ruined his play time…

Not that he cares…

"Interested much?" a voice asked behind him laden with amusement. On a far dark corner, a figure stood, arms crossed wearing that trademark lazy grin. The owner of the topaz orbs stiffened, his fingers dug into his palms, drawing blood. Then relaxed. He'll deal this bastard later.

Well, perhaps… much, much later.

"I don't blame you. I'd have him for myself as well, but he wouldn't let me." His companion in the shadows explained crossing the room to where he was.

The reply was a knife at his throat and a smooth low hiss.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh kinky, as always." There was that hint of laughter and danger in that tone. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I got bored. And he was _sleeping_." The knife slipped a bit and embedded itself ever so slightly on a pale, silky neck just enough to make it bleed and not hurt… much.

"Ah, he's getting careless. Not that I really mind…" was the thoughtful response.

The blood was making him heady. Perhaps he won't bother with his sleeping prey for now. That red liquid flowing down that almost perfect skin before him was like wine for the thirsty hunter. Almost hesitantly his tongue darted out to meet the steady trickles, emitting a soft moan from the other man.

"Perhaps we should take this some where more…" the words were cut off by hot, bruising lips as the hunter maneuvered his newfound prey towards another room. It won't do to disturb his dessert.

xXx

_Earlier… _

_'Hm. So they're bringing home a pet.' Bradley Crawford thought with no small amusement. This couldn't be good. But it would be quite interesting. His vision of Schuldich carrying an injured figure flashed earlier. He wondered who it could be. He wasn't able to hold it long enough to get a glimpse. _

_A car was heard parking out side the large, wooden double doors of this cliff side mansion that was Schwartz new headquarters. 'Home away from home', as a certain German redhead described it. The heavy doors opened dramatically. _

_'Nagi.' Crawford thought with a shake of his head. _

_"We're home dearest…" announced Schulich in a loud sing song voice. "We brought you an early Christmas present." _

_"It's only September," the Oracle pointed out. _

_"Technicalities, technicalities," smirked the redhead as he went up the stairs to the second floor rooms carrying his attractive, inert bundle. _

_Meanwhile, groceries and take out dinner floated inside the house, neatly forming a straight line towards the kitchen. _

_"Nagi," Crawford called. "You're getting lazy." _

_Nagi Naoe entered the house, concentrating on the last packages. "It's good practice. I'm not lazy. Schuldich is lazy." _

_"Excuse me, but I believe this one's much heavier that those bags." A voice exclaimed from upstairs. _

_"Well I could have practiced on him, while you carried these in. You just want your hands on that one." The young telekinetic laughed silently proceeding to the kitchen to unravel their purchases. _

_Schuldich sent words to Crawford. 'I need some help here Crawfie, dear. Tending to injured kittens and bandaging isn't exactly my forte you know.' _

_'You could have just left him in a hospital somewhere, if you felt so noble earlier.' Crawford sent back, mentally chastising his subordinate. _

_'Oh, but where would be the fun in that?' replied the telepath. 'Our lives are getting to be pretty boring with petty missions and pathetic attempts at normalcy.' _

_There was a sigh. _

_'You were the one who hit him, so you fix him.' _

_'Well, it was your fault I did. I told you I was driving but you continued nagging my ear off.' Schuldich reasoned. 'Besides, he was the one who crashed into me. I maybe going at about ninety but he was zooming at about a hundred and ten. If it weren't for our little Nagi-kins, he would have completely wrecked my baby. My beautiful baby!' _

_Crawford laughed. Schudich was truly vain and obsessive about his car much more than he was of himself. If that was possible. _

_'I heard that.' _

_'Stop prying Schu.' The blue-haired precog cautioned. _

_'I'm sure you knew we're coming with a third party, o great all-seeing one.' He mocked teasingly. 'So please move your scrawny little ass up here and help me.' _

_'So demanding.' Brad chuckled. 'One would think you were the bitch.' _

_'Shut up.' _

_Crawford walked up the stairs as slowly as he could. If only to irritate the redhead even _

_more. _

_'Where are you exactly?' He asked through the mind link. _

_'In your room,' was the straight answer. _

_'WHAT!' _

_A mocking snicker. 'Payback's a bitch.' _

_'You better not have gotten blood on the sheets you fucking minx.' _

_'Temper, temper.' _

_The door opened to reveal a very annoyed, grim looking blue-haired Bradley Crawford. That look alone would have made lesser men scamper away with their tails between their legs. But the flame haired telepath just sat there by the bed washcloth in hand gliding it through the dirt, blood, and bruised covered half naked body of one Ken Hidaka, a.k.a. Siberian with a silly, amused grin on his face as he stared at his leader. _

_"I think this one broke a rib or two," he assessed loudly as he pressed the damp cloth on the brunettes face. "Other than that, there are some pretty nasty bruises on his torso and scratches on his legs. Such a shame that these leather pants were damaged, it was very sexy." _

_The leader of Schwartz just kept on glaring, but he approached the bed tentatively nevertheless. _

_"Isn't this kitten quite pretty Brad?" Schu asked with a knowing smile. "I don't usually go for brunettes but this is one of the very few exceptions. But then again, maybe not." _

_The telepath raised is freehand and pretended to study his nails lazily as he knew he would hit some nerves. Of course Crawford knew this, but that didn't help his irritation one bit. _

_"What are you getting at Schuldich?" _

_"As I've said, we brought you a present," was the mock innocent reply. _

_"This one's owned." He rolled his eyes. _

_"That's what Nagi said. But that never stopped you before, if I remember correctly." _

_"True, but…' he looked at the unconscious face thoughtfully. 'This one could actually be quite dangerous." _

_"Ah, but we thrive on danger, do we not?" Schu winked. _

_"Hm. We'll see. I admit, I rather like this one. Charming enough, seemingly innocent, yet exceptionally feisty when he fights. This should be quite entertaining."  
"What do you foresee?" _

_"Death. Doom. Destruction." _

_"Oh good. I thought it was something diabolical." _

_"Dinner's ready." Nagi declared as he arrived at the doorway. His eyes narrowed at the three figures on the bed and sighed exasperatedly. _

_"What the hell is that? That's not the way to wrap an injury. You're wasting bandages and you forgot to put that on our list earlier!" _

_"Well you do it then genius," Schuldich pouted. "Crawford's no help at all, except at ogling unconscious helpless creatures." _

_The brunette just shook his head and took over. This was going to a long night and the pretty little injured patient was just gonna sleep through it. Lucky kitty. _

_"Why did we save him again?" _

xXx

Present time…

Green eyes opened to find the solemn and handsome face of one Bradley Crawford.

"Sheesh, boss are you trying to go psycho now?" Schuldich grumbled. Damn, he was sore.

"Aching all over?" Bradley sat at the edge of the bed and handed the red head a cup of coffee that he brought up.

"You think." He sipped through the hot liquid. Nothing like coffee to sooth the morning grumpiness away. Almost.

"Not that I'm being a grouch, but did he always have to be so bloody brutal?" Schuldich whined. "He didn't used to be that vicious before?"

"Hm. Well you must have provoked him." His companion observed quietly.

"Well, I had to get him away from your early Christmas gift. Besides, I wasn't able to play with my own little kitten last night."

"Hence, you wake up like this. So stop bitching and let me patch you up."

"Aww. You're so sweet, breakfast in bed. I feel so loved, and you weren't even my bedmate." The red haired telepath then turned to the other man with a grim expression. "I think Farfarello needs to be let out more often Brad. Sure, he's perfectly hazardous to anyone within a hundred yards or so but we can keep him under our watchful eye when we take him out. It's not good to keep him caged for too long just because we were supposed to have turned a new leaf. A tiger under a new skin is still the same tiger after all."

"Hm. I'm beginning to think I've become a bad influence on you Schuldich." Crawford stood up and left the room.

xXx

Groggy blue green eyes tried to focus their sight on the unfamiliar surroundings. Their owner tried to move earlier but immense pain shot through his whole upper body that he had no choice but to lay still. He must have broken something.

He knew for a fact that he was not on his bed. Or his lover's for that matter. Ex-lover, he thought bitterly. As the events of that night poured onto his conscious mind, he felt all his aches doubling. Damn. He had to dwell on other thoughts. He desperately needed some distraction. Oh yeah, he had to figure out where was.

The last thing he remembered was seeing bright headlights. He must be in a hospital. But no hospital could have such soft sheets. His hands felt the silken cloth beneath his body. Nope definitely not some friggin' hospital.

He moved his head to the left and found himself staring at glass doors leading to some sort of terrace. Nice view. The floor was tiled with smooth grey marble and tastefully covered in some areas with a midnight blue carpet. Moving his head to the right he saw a figure seated on a large, comfortable leather chair reading some sort of book. He squinted eyes to better see the occupant of the chair.

Meanwhile, Crawford felt eyes staring at him questioningly. He carefully placed the book on the side table and looked at the inquiring patient occupying his bed.

"Awake now?" it was more of a statement than a question. He watched as the foggy orb widen in surprise, then, was that fear? He laughed silently.

"Sch- Schwartz!" Ken exclaimed, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Now, let's not be too formal Siberian," Crawford said thoroughly enjoying the mixed reaction from the confused but defiant brunette. "While you are in our custody, you can refer to me as Crawford or Bradley when you're comfortable enough. May I call you Ken?"

"What am I doing here?" Ken asked defensively, vainly trying to move his overly aching limbs. "Are you going to kill me?"

The leader of Schwartz sat on the edge of the bed as his patient squirmed. "Ah, but that would entirely waste our efforts to save now, if we were to kill you now wouldn't it?"

"How am I supposed to know you didn't save me for some slow torturous death plan?"

"Interesting. But I must say, Schuldich was never one to waste such a pretty face."

The Weiss member's eyes widened further and Crawford could almost see how the words were twisted and turned and processed in that pretty little head without being a telepath. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is so funny? If you're gonna kill me, then just get on with it. I don't want to be some guinea pig to your fuckin' experiments!"

Crawford laughed and moved close to the brunette leveling his face to the other man's, their lips almost touching. Almost.

But not quite. The precog smiled as Ken turned his face away, blushing profusely as he became painfully aware that he had seemed to be lacking some clothes. He felt soft lips on his ear as a soft, low voice mischievously spoke. "Schu is right. You are too cute. But contrary to your popular opinion, you have nothing to fear here. But I can I assure you we take good care of our pretty yet rare subjects…"

"Are we interrupting something?" asked a teasing voice from the doorway.

"Nothing too important. Our little patient just woke up." Unfazed, the blue-haired man tuned his head with a smirk.

"I can see that, and I must express disappointment in your manners," the impish tone made Ken even more uncomfortable and confused. "Playing with your food before it's ripe for the picking is not very etiquette, Crawford."

"And you were interrupting my lunch because?" One eyebrow raised in question.

"Well someone's on the phone for you. You're the one who deals with all that formal business crap."

"Hmm. If I must." He straightened himself and left, but not before nipping slightly on the brunette's ear which made the latter shiver involuntarily beneath him. "I think I'll save this one for later."

As his leader's back disappeared round the bend, Schuldich let out a laugh and declared loudly to the one occupant of the room as he walked away, closing the door behind him.

"You have nothing to worry about kitten, your virtue's much safer with him than it will ever be with me."

Not that those words reassured Ken very much. He closed his eyes with he mastermind's almost musical laughter echoed in his ears.

xXx

Ken Hidaka laid on the bed trying to gather whatever wits was left in his brain. He tried denial. He did not just wake up on heavenly expensive sheets, gloriously naked. He did not wake up on the enemy's bed, naked. Schwartz did not save him. Oracle did not just freakin' molest him. His body did not react affirmatively to said molestation. Mastermind did not just fuckin' flirt with him for goodness sake!

Damn! The world must really be ending quite soon.

Denial didn't work as he was still there on the expensive ivory sheet that covered the bed belonging to the leader of their fiercest enemies, who made a friggin' pass at him which got him all bothered and that damn telepath! Arrgh!

Ken was more ready to bash his head on the headboard, except that all his muscles were protesting any kind of movement.

The door opened quietly and light footsteps were heard crossing the room. Ken's eyes flickered to the figure who just walked in carrying a tray laden with food.

Prodigy.

"Hello." The young man started cautiously. "Schuldich said you were awake and might want something to eat."

Ken looked apprehensively at the tray which had a glass of orange juice, water, tea, rice, over-baked chicken, some instant looking soup, bread, slightly burned eggs and some fruits.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." Nagi said.

Ken let out small laugh. And Nagi seemed to understand and gave a small, sheepish smile.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like so I took a bit of everything available. The cooked food is not very good I'm afraid, as no one here likes to cook much."

Nagi concentrated and carefully lifted Ken's body from the bed making him sit up with his back on the headboard. For some reason, Ken finally relaxed a little in the telekinetic's presence and began to take something out of the tray that the latter placed before him.

"I'm sure it's fine." Ken bit on the chicken and quickly changed his mind. "On second thought, I'll just have some bread and fruits."

Nagi smiled. "I did warn you."

Ken turned to the other brunette with serious look. "Were you the ones I crashed into last night?"

"Actually that was three nights ago." Nagi explained and then snickered. "Schuldich was pretty upset about his car."

"I'm sorry." Ken said, surprised that he actually meant it. "Why did you save me, anyway?"

"Just because," the other shrugged. "Does one really always need to have a reason for one's action? You can call it a lapse of sanity if you want."

"So you have no plans of killing me at the moment?"

Nagi laughed eerily like Crawford. "You're a funny one. He was right, you can be so painfully naïve sometimes. We're not allowed to kill you, silly."

"Why?" Ken inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, just because," was the cryptic answer before cautioning. "By the way, do not mind Schuldich so much, he just enjoys playing with people's minds. Crawford may appear rigid and quite OC but he won't seriously harm you unless you hit first. I'm also quite non-confrontational unless ordered to be so. The only one you have to watch out for is Farfarello. No one can predict what he might do.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ken asked confused as to why he was being given such information.

"Well, I do believe you'll be spending some time with us yet." Nagi replied with a knowing look sliding Ken's body back under the covers. "Kritiker's orders."

"What!"

"You can call me Nagi by the way." The youngest Schwartz up and left with those words leaving an owlishly blinking soccer player behind.

These guys seemed to have the habit of dropping bombs then, walking away. Must be a Schwartz thing.

Now Ken was really confused and quite irritated. What did Pro- no, Nagi mean by Kritker's orders? Damn.

xXx

After much thinking, reflecting and wracking his over fatigued brain cells for some answers Ken fell asleep, his momentarily forgotten heartache plaguing his restless dreams. Schuldich entered the room and brushed the younger man's brow. In his sleep, he projected such pain that the German telepath cannot help but notice and maybe pry into, just a bit. Restless nightmares about this kitten's owner and his own pet. That is not good. He may not be a cat, but he was quite territorial, especially, when his not yet through with his toys. This is going to be really entertaining.

He smoothed the lined brows with uncharacteristically gentle fingers reserved only for some of his lovers and whispered in the brunette's dreams… "Sweet dreams, our little stray."

Walking down the hallways he met his team leader and he just couldn't resist. "Going to watch over your pet?"

But he received no answer as the other man just passed him by without so much as a glance. He shrugged and went his way. He's gonna be late for his own playtime.

As he approached the door, he stopped. Something alarmed him. Crawford did not answer him. He did not get any reading from Crawford… that could only mean one thing.

xXx

He was sleeping just like three four nights ago. Sprawled beautifully on soft, ivory sheets, his lean upper torso wrapped in bandages, and his pretty, pretty face, illumined by the moon was that of an innocent angel. He looked so delicate, so vulnerable. The perfect prey. Silent footsteps neared and the mattress dipped from the weight. A knife glittered held by steady fingers. The deeply sleeping occupant of the bed woke up as a hand covered his nose and a blade posed before his eyes. He began to struggle.

Stab. Missed. It landed on the pillow.

"Crawfo-"

Stab. It slid on his shoulder. A groaned in pain. Damn, he knew it was too good to be true.

"Craw-" He was cut off with a laugh.

"Bradley's not at home today kitty cat…" the man who looked very much like Oracle leered. And Ken found himself staring at bright yellow eyes, and the voice that was unmistakably…

"Farfarello!" a voice shouted as Ken Hidaka's world faded in black.

End Chapter 04

A/N: What have I done? What have I done…

Gaah… evil author… evil Farfie… evil cliffie…

Chuckles… I don't know if this turned out like I imagined it to be… chuckles… poor Ken. Did you get the spoiler? Of course you did. Hmm… this one turned out like some cheap thriller scene… chuckles… oh well, what's done is done…

Hate it? Like it? Bored? Wanna hurl that pc at moi? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Anything… just R&R… see ya in about a week or two…

Ja!

Gaah! I've got papers to finish…


End file.
